Twisted
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: An immediate take off from where the Vampire Diaries, book four ended. Damon and Stefan are reunited with their younger sister who is unnaturally powerful, and seems to be hiding much more than she wishes to let on.
1. Chapter One: Reunited

AN: This is my story TWISTED rewritten.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the original Vampire Diaries characters. I do own any other characters mentioned such as Sarah and Antonio.   
  
Chapter 1: Reunited   
  
Damon promenaded away from the cheerful scene, the blissful shouts and frivolous laughter following him derisively. Damon grimaced.   
  
You've won brother.  
  
Damon hadn't prevailed with Elena. He wasn't in the least bit pleased about it either. Why did Stefan have to get in the way?   
  
I don't hate him any longer, but…  
  
Damon stopped. He could sense eyes upon him, studying him keenly. He twisted around, and watched the brooding, obscured shrubbery and broad trees that loomed around him with wary eyes, looking for the slightest indication of movement.   
  
Where are you?  
  
From behind him there was an acquiescent, glossy laugh, and Damon wheeled around yet again to find…no one. A husky voice, pitched low to mask its possessor, vibrated piercingly and stridently through his mind, making his head ring agonizingly. The voice was vaguely recognizable but…he couldn't place it.  
  
Where are you going?   
What are you looking for?   
Over here!   
This way.   
  
Damon was furious.   
  
"Who are you?" He snarled. A quiet, yet amazingly clear, harmonious chuckle came from over head and a petite form leaped down from the trees, and landed in a crouch in front of him, her long, raven black hair covering her face. Slowly, she lifted her head, her hair falling away from her oval shaped head. Her dark, moss green eyes glinted with mischief. Damon's eyes gradually began to enlarge in shock. The girl in front of him smirked.   
  
"Lo' big brother! Did ya miss me?"   
  
"Sarah?" Damon managed to choke out.   
  
This is impossible!  
  
Damon thought. She should have been dead…at least five hundred years ago! Damon stared at the girl, trying to induce to himself that this wasn't his younger sister. It was a cause doomed to failure. The semblance was too outstanding not to be Sarah. Her hair was the same impossible black as Stefan's and his own, only with those bizarre golden highlights. They never had figured out where those streaks of gold had come from. Her eyes were even greener than Stefan's, and almond wide, with long, thick black lashes. And she had the same killer cheekbones that Damon had and…she still didn't look a day over fifteen. But how could she have…?   
  
"Stayed alive as long as you have?" She ended the sentence that had been forming in his mind. He looked up, startled. "Don't look so stunned Damon. You're not the only one who was changed into a bloody vampire. The difference is that I wasn't changed by your allegedly, lovable and guiltless Katharine. Come on. I've got to go talk to Stefan." Wordlessly, Damon followed her back to the spot he had left the others. They were all cavorting about, ecstatically. Stefan and Elena both looked up at as the two approached them, and Stefan's eyes widened with astonishment.   
  
"Sa, Sarah!" He stammered. Matt, Bonnie, Meredith, and Caroline were looking at each other, bemused. They couldn't see Damon or Sarah.   
  
"Um, Stefan, what . . ." Matt began, then Sarah walked into his view, Damon just behind her, and Matt stilled. The semblance between the three dark haired vampires was slowly taken in. Sarah put her hands on her hips, and grinned. She was quite a spectacle in her full-bodied, black leather body suit. An arrogant gleam in her eyes, she said in a cocky English drawl,   
  
"Well it's not exactly the affectionate welcome I anticipated, considering I've been trying to find you two for five hundred bloody years!"   
  
"When…why…how are you still . . ." Stefan began.  
  
"Alive?" Sarah raised one eyebrow at Stefan. "The same way you are big brother. There are a lot of blood sucking ticks in this world, and I got just happened to get bitten by one of 'em." She said, dramatically throwing her arms in the air, and turning in circles. When she stopped spinning, she looked at both her brothers, thinking,  
  
Hey, what they don't know can't hurt them.  
  
"Don't I even get a hug from my two big brothers?" She cried accusingly, her eyes growing larger. Stefan was the first to awkwardly step forward and opened his arms. Sarah snickered and walked into them, hugging her brother tightly. Stefan grunted, and hugged back. Damon grinned at his brother's discomfort. Alas Sarah heard him. "Don't think you're getting out of it that easily!" And she wrapped her arms around Damon, and hugged him until he too was groaned in pain.   
  
"Alright, alright. Lay off already will you?" She sniggered, and turned to Elena. She studied her closely. "You look so much like Katharine, it's hard to believe you're not 'er twin or somethin'. Bot yer 'air is lighter." Elena stared at Sarah. Elena turned to look a Stefan.   
  
"You never told me you had a younger sister." Stefan was about to speak, but Sarah cut him off.   
  
"They don't like to talk about me. They didn't even like to think I existed when we were still humans, and not vampires." Bonnie looked startled.   
  
"You're a vampire too?" Sarah smiled at her, her canine teeth glittering in the moonlight.   
  
"That I am little lass. That I am. Either that or my aging genes need some major correction." Sarah turned towards her brothers. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to track you down sooner. I could have killed Katharine before she did any harm, but she disappeared so rapidly…and she was using a lot of her power just fending off mine. In the end I did locate her. But she was already dead. So I came here tonight. I saw the spirits take 'im away. The Original. As I said, I could have taken care of both of them for you." Damon let out a snort of laughter.   
  
"How could you possibly do any thing? Your just . . ." There was a smudge of color, and Damon was on the ground, Sarah on top of him, holding a knife at his throat.   
  
"Phoenix blood. Much more useful than human's blood. Sadly, they're dead, but the strength from consumption of it never leaves the takers blood flow. I only have to drink the blood of a human ever month to renew my energy." Damon struggled, but could not shift his weight; his younger sister was too sturdy to budge. "And I would have used my power. But I was, as I said, delayed." She flashed Damon another quick grin, and pulled him to his feet, backing away from him. Everyone stared at her in silence, before Damon stepped forward.   
  
"Who changed you?" He asked.  
  
"Wh…wot?" She asked, suddenly restless.  
  
"I said…who changed you?" Sarah stared at him, soundlessly. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Castle

Chapter Two: The Castle  
  
"Well?" Damon continued to stare insensitively at his younger sister until she finally looked away from him.   
  
"I…I don't…I don't know. He…he took all me memories off…I, err…I can't remember a bloody thing." She replied, looking down at the dew-drenched grass. She looked upwards toward the sky. "The sun will be up soon. We best go somewhere and talk. There are things I need to know, and things you need to know." Meredith studied Sarah closely.   
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" She asked cautiously. Sarah stared at her for a long time, then finally said,   
  
"I don't know. I guess you'll just 'ave to take my word for it." So saying, she turned and started off into the woods. Reluctantly the rest stood and followed her, the cheerful moment forgotten. They walked on for fifteen minuets, before Sarah stopped. She studied her surroundings with careful meticulousness. "This way." She whispered, and led them off in another direction. And hour later they we're still walking. Bonnie noted the dimness begging to fade from the contiguous trees. The sun was begging to rise.   
  
We're lost!  
  
Bonnie thought.   
  
She has no idea where we are!   
Trying to calm herself, she began to hum softly. Someone started to sing the words that went along with the melody.   
  
"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose. Shall I ever see thee wed? I shall marry at thy will, sire at thy will." Everyone, with the exception of Damon, and Stefan, stopped walking, enchanted by the mysterious voice that seemed to hold them.   
  
"What . . ." Elena began, then turned. The voice continued to hum the haunting tune. Elena realized that the sound was in front of them, not behind, noting that, like herself, everyone except Damon and Stephan had turned around. She realized seconds letter who the mystifying voice belonged to. It was Sarah, the youngest vampire sibling. Bonnie caught Elena's trained gaze and turned to see who she was looking at. The remainder of the group did the same. Sarah began to take in the lack of presences' behind she and her brothers and turned around to gaze at the majority of the group, who had fallen back about twenty feet.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, immediately tensing. Perhaps the phoenix blood WAS going to fade after all.   
  
"Your voice . . ." Matt began, but stopped. Sarah shrugged.   
  
"Wot of it?"   
  
"It's beautiful!" Bonnie whispered. Sarah raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Lovely. I believe my brothers would beg to differ." Damon rolled his eyes, and Stefan grinned. "Of course," Sarah said, "they are to gentleman like to say that lovely bit 'o tidbit information to me face, but I 'eard them talk. I know wot they said. Now, lets get a move on. It's not much farther."   
  
"Will you continue?" Bonnie murmured.   
  
"Aye. My pleasure." Sarah said, grinning.   
  
"Hey, ho, hey, ho. Eat nor drink nor money, I have none. Still I will be merry. Hey, ho, hey. Peace, peace, peace, peace. Shall I ever see thee come? I shall wait forever and ever. Peace, peace, peace. Ding, dong, ding-dong. Wedding bells on a cold winters morn. Mark my name on a moss covered stone, on a moss covered stone. Mother father dig my grave. Dig it with a golden spade. Bring some friends and a turtle dove to show that I died for love. To show that I died for love."  
  
Sarah suddenly veered off to the left. Meredith glanced downwards to the dirt-covered ground, and saw that there was no trail.   
  
Where are we going?   
  
In front of her, Bonnie stopped so abruptly that Meredith almost knocked her over, as well as herself. Catching herself and Bonnie she started to say something, but the words caught in her throat, as she looked up and saw your everyday castle strait from the middle ages.   
  
Where in the hell did that come from? 


	3. Chapter Three: Don't Say His Name

Chapter Three: Don't Say His Name  
  
"Come on." Sarah started towards the door of the large, moss covered stone foundation, then abruptly side stepped it, moving toward the back of the citadel. The others followed unenthusiastically. Sarah stopped, her eyes moving quickly over the wall in front of her that surrounded the large structure. She stepped forward, the wall only inches from her face. For a moment, Bonnie was sure she would walk into it, but she turned and disappeared.   
  
"What the . . ." Bonnie began. Sarah stuck her head out from behind the wall grinning madly.   
  
"It's a trick wall. Seems like there's nothing there, when really, there is. Bot you 'ave ta be careful, even if you 'ave powers. You might walk into a real wall. It's 'idden well, now come on." They followed her behind the wall. Bonnie shivered as a rat scuttled somewhere near by. The place was murky, grimy, and dank.   
  
Spooky!  
  
She thought.   
  
It is, isn't it?  
  
A voice hissed inside her head. Bonnie jumped. Matt moved closer to her, and grabbed her hand. She held onto it as if for dear life. Sarah stopped walking.   
  
"We're here . . . Where's Caroline?"   
  
"She's right . . ." Matt turned but his finger pointed into opened air.   
  
"Shit!" Sarah hissed, and broke away down the opposite hallway in a run.  
  
Caroline. This way.   
  
Caroline walked down the brooding hallway, trying to find the source of the voice. To her, it seemed to be coming from in front of her. She had no idea that the voice was in her head. Caroline stopped in front of a wide chestnut door. It was covered in symbolic carvings. Cautiously she tried the handle, and pushed open the door. It was very heavy. She shrieked as she walked into a mess of cobwebs. Brushing them off, she headed deeper into the room. She couldn't see five inches in front of her face. Unexpectedly a lamp flickered on. Caroline stared at it. The oil lamp was old. The fire that burned within it…was black. Her eyes became glazed.  
  
The book!   
  
The voice hissed.   
  
Read the inside cover of the book! Now!   
  
Caroline's gaze slowly went over the room, and rested on a softbound, black leather book trimmed in gold. As if in slow motion Caroline picked up the book, and flipped it open.   
  
"My life has changed. I am a creature of the darkness. I feast on the blood of the living. I am death. I am Antonio Annex Staver."  
  
"No!" Sarah screamed, running into the room. "Caroline…don't say 'is name!" It was too late. 


	4. Chapter Four: Antonio Annex Staver

Chapter Four: Antonio Annex Staver  
  
Sarah woke up to a gentle cold cloth being smoothed over her brow.   
  
"Aw, come on now lil' luv. Wake up then." Sarah shifted and moaned at the pain in her head.   
  
"Wot in the bloody 'ell is goin' on?" She growled, sitting up. She immediately regretted it. Her head pounded and her stomach heaved. She moaned again.   
  
"Bloody 'ell. I'm sorry luv. Didn't mean to knock you back like that."  
  
"Tony?"   
  
"In the flesh lil' luv."  
  
"I think I'm going to puke." Antonio winced.  
  
If her memory wasn't fuzzed up she'd be screamin' 'er 'ead off at you. She just 'asn't gotten 'erself back tagether yet.   
  
He thought sourly to himself.   
  
And its your bloody fault you God awful bastard.   
  
He mentally growled at himself. He noted as her eyes began to become unglazed and widened to the size of saucers.   
  
"You bloody bastard." She hissed, and shot to her feet. She collapsed as soon as she did. Tony started toward her but she scooted away, her eyes holding a sheen of unshed tears.  
  
"Don't touch me you bloody bastard." She croaked. Tony stopped mid stride. Sarah began to shake. A lone tear trailed down the side of her face. Tony's heart wrenched.   
  
"Sarah I…"   
  
"Get away from my sister." Damon growled from the floor. Both Tony and Sarah's heads turned in Damon's direction.   
  
"So you changed her." Stefan growled from beside his brother. With the exception of Sarah the rest of their group was tied together with some sort unbreakable rope. Tony's eyes narrowed.   
  
"Yes. I did. And I'm bloody well glad of it."   
  
"You bastard…" Stefan growled. Damon's eyed narrowed.  
  
"So you decided you were bored and decided to chase after my fifteen year old sister just for a bit of blood and fun right?"   
  
"NO! God damn you ta 'ell! No!" The three vampire siblings were shocked into silence at the outraged protest. "I love Sarah." He growled at her brothers. A choking sound came from Sarah's throat.   
  
"Then why'd ya betray me luv?" She whispered.   
  
"I didn't Sarah." Tony whispered. "Markus was my best friend. I didn't expect him to do what he did…" Pain shot through his eyes as he looked at Sarah, pleading silently for her to understand. And silence consumed the small group as the past came forward. 


End file.
